


same ol'

by The_Poet_FnyM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Introspection, POV Dean Winchester, Unrequited Love, drinking as a coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Poet_FnyM/pseuds/The_Poet_FnyM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was something that  happened and now he is sitting here and drinking away his sorrows once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	same ol'

**Author's Note:**

> Just a poem i wrote when my Dean-feels got the better of me...

Pour me some  
from that bottle  
of yours.

Let me taste  
the damn poison.

Let it burn  
my thoughts away.

Pour me another  
and another again.

Let me forget  
my sorrows of today.

Let me go all numb  
I need to swallow it all,  
to drown  
tonight.

You speak volumes  
with your eyes only.

You want me  
to stop.

I tell you  
it is no use.

It is no use  
to care.

I will be gone  
by the morning.

Same ol’  
same ol’  
same ol’ story.

I will be gone  
by tomorrow.

Just pour me  
some more  
and then another.

I need it,  
I need it to forget.

Deep blue  
Deep blue  
Deep blue eyes

A sad smile  
There at the bottom  
Of it all

Yeah, I know  
I should not  
No more...

Damn...

Damn that fucking sonofabitch…

Pour me another  
just one more.  
I need it.  
Tonight.

_Cas..._

Fuck..,,.?;

...


End file.
